


Please

by TigerPrawn, victorine



Series: Mad Bear and Little Pup [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Jokes, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hugh and Mads are single but in a long term casual relationship with each other, M/M, Madancy AU, Pet Names, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Swearing, and, king arthur - Freeform, on sets of, sex after filming scenes, terrible humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming wraps on season 3 leaving Hugh and Mads to remember the past. In the end of one era of their relationship, there are echoes of its first, when both were young, ambitious and in no way ready for the impact they would have on each other's lives.</p><p>A continuation of Are You Busy and it’s would-be prequel The Best Fuck You’ll Never Have for #ItsStillBeautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is a Madancy AU in which neither Mads or Hugh are married as both of us squick infidelity, but you know, it’s fiction we can write that they have pet dragons if we like (they don’t but that would be cool). So if that is a problem for you… then you go do you and we’ll be here doing this <3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/35618037540/in/dateposted/)

“Please.”

A tweak of the eyebrows, a purse of the lips. 

Hugh enjoyed watching the reaction in Mads’ face. The perfect reaction of a smitten Hannibal. Of course. Hugh’s breath caught in his throat at the hungry look there. 

“And that’s a wrap.” 

Hugh was glad that they had already done the clifftop, and that it wasn’t the final scene to be filmed. That had been… difficult. It took so many takes that by the end they were almost kissing, the director having to get them to reign it in a bit. Hugh was completely hard by the time they wrapped that scene. He’d adjusted himself discreetly to try and hide it as best he could, ignoring an infuriatingly knowing smile from Mads. They had barely made it back to his trailer before ripping each other’s clothes off. It was fun and light; it needed to be light for them. Filming that scene last would have been too hard emotionally; they wouldn’t have been able to have fun with it. Too much like the goodbye that it was. 

The wrap party started pretty much immediately, Hugh pulled one way, Mads another. A delay to the inevitable: inevitable passion and inevitable goodbye. As usual, waiting the appropriate time before they could discreetly disappear from the crowd.

“Finally!” 

Hugh breathed the word against Mads’ throat as he grazed his lips across the skin there. He was pressed against the side of the trailer as Mads fished for his keys. In the end Hugh’s hand dipped into Mads’ pocket and found them, his fingers straying to the hard cock stashed within. 

“Oh, there they are. Thank you.”

Mads was grinning as he spoke and it did nothing to cool the fire in Hugh’s blood. He needed this. He needed Mads.

“Don’t piss about Mads, I need you… I need you to fuck me right now.”

He couldn’t help the desperation. This was it. They had known this was coming since the news that the show was cancelled. This was the end. Three years of being able to be together properly, to be in the closest they had ever come to an actual relationship. 

And now it was over. 

He needed to _feel_ Mads, memorise every inch of him, and try to forget that they may never again have the chance to belong so completely to each other. Sometimes he wished for the simpler times before the show, before they had this opportunity. Their past could be plotted with them weaving around each other from that very first film set, to now. 

*

Mads had quickly come to enjoy the way Hugh – no longer just _Dancy_ – flung himself against his body without warning or hesitation. It had been a week since his co-star first thrust his tongue down Mads’ throat and he had spent each of the following days repeating the manoeuvre at every possible opportunity. The man seemed to have some sort of radar for when Mads was alone, because he rarely got more than five minutes to himself before Hugh was sliding into his lap or crowding into his arms. Mads was reasonably certain there wasn't a wall in a mile-wide radius that he hadn't been slammed up against, followed quickly by Hugh's insistent mouth claiming his own. 

He might have thought the young man was some kind of sex addict, if it weren't for the fact that Mads was damn near insatiable for him too. That, and the fact that they were yet to have any actual sex!

It hadn't gone any further than kissing, and Mads was beginning to go crazy from blue balls. Rutting against each other in the stables had its own kind of charm – Mads occasionally imagined that they were the knights they were dressed as, engaged in an illicit affair right under the watchful eyes of their brothers. He was eager to take things further though and, from the looks Hugh was giving him across their table in the hotel bar, he was not the only one. 

Frankly, given the blatant eye-fucking the young man was giving him, it was a wonder that they hadn't been found out yet. Or that Mads hadn't simply burst into flames from sheer frustration. 

Abruptly, he stood and necked the rest of his pint.

“Going to bed. Need my beauty sleep.” 

He exited to a chorus of boos, quips along the lines of _you’re gonna need way more than one night, mate_ , and a truly lascivious wink from Hugh. He hoped fervently it was meant as a promise. 

*

“Don't make me wait”

Hugh breathed the words, chest tight with anticipation. 

“I never make you wait.” 

Mads growled as he began tugging at Hugh’s clothes having stopped only briefly to securely lock the flimsy trailer door. 

This was true. Mads was always there, ready, willing to please and satisfy. Even if Hugh had made _him_ wait on occasion - usually for their mutual pleasure in the end. 

Need overtaking patience, he pushed Mads to his knees before moving his hands to his own shirt to continue what Mads had started there. The Dane, of course, didn’t need Hugh’s words. He unbuckled the belt with ease and slid it out quickly; it moved like silk rather than leather - Hugh admired the supple grace that even inanimate objects took on in Mads’ hands. 

“How can a lug like you be so graceful?”

“Everything in life is a dance… especially this…”

Mads grinned. That grin, all too appealing. It was everything he loved about the goofball of a man he had fallen in love with.

Hugh let his shirt fall from his shoulders and then leaned back against the prefab wall as his trousers fell and Mads took hold of his underwear. He held onto the waistband, fingers running underneath it as the heat of his mouth closed on Hugh’s cock over the thin cotton. 

“Nnnggg uuuhhh so good…” 

He didn’t need to say it, Mads knew exactly what buttons to press. He pulled tantalisingly at the waistband but didn’t pull it down yet, instead alternating between mouthing Hugh’s now painfully hard cock, and nosing along it - taking deep breaths of Hugh’s scent there that he’d once described as _heady and musky_.

“You said… unnnnggg… you… you wouldn’t keep me waiting…”

*

He wasn't kept waiting long. Twelve minutes later (Mads had been counting), there was a knock on the door and, behind it stood Hugh, carrying a bottle of scotch and wearing a smirk that Mads found horrifyingly appealing. He soon solved that by dragging the young man into the room, shoving him against the nearest flat surface – the bathroom door – and kissing it off his face. 

After a few moments of enthusiastic making out, Mads pulled back, panting. 

“Please tell me you are here for fucking.” 

Hugh grinned. 

“Well it's not for your sparkling wit, is it?” 

He tugged at Mads’ t-shirt and cocked an eyebrow, then leaned in to murmur in his ear.

“Get your clothes off and then I would very much like to fuck you.” 

In response, Mads simply lifted the younger man, who laughed and wrapped his legs around his waist, allowing himself to be carried to the bed as he let his tongue drag down the line of Mads’ neck. Mads dropped him onto the bed and gave himself just a moment to enjoy the gorgeous, writhing body spread below him, before attempting to remove every piece of clothing he wore all at once. 

*

Hugh looked down just as Mads pulled down his underwear. His cock sprang free and was quickly taken into Mads’ mouth - the whole situation made something between bizarre and titillating with Mads still in the prison jumpsuit.

Mads’ tongue swirled around the head of his cock before pressing to the slit there. Hugh’s toes would have curled had he not been standing, as it was his knees went weak. 

“Fuuuuckkkk….” 

Mads smirked around Hugh’s cock as he sank down on it and Hugh damn near came right then. 

“Jesus Christ Mads… I need… unnggg…” 

Mads pulled back and off him with an audible pop, tongue running out over his lips. He could see in his face for a moment that Mads was going to make a joke, tease him, but stopped himself. They often handled things very differently - Mads was prone to humour and comfort when faced with sadness, Hugh needed an escape from it. Needed to feel the reality of _them_. Needed to feel Mads.

“Hugh… I… need you to know how dear you are to me.”

The words were sobering as Mads knelt before him and Hugh choked back a sob that had been threatening since the final cut was called. How different this might have been if they’d got their act together sooner - perhaps when they had first met. But now, so much time had passed, so much history and they had their own lives. Lives that were about to go their separate ways again. 

“Please… don’t…”

It was too much for him. He wanted to pull Mads up and hold onto him, but instead he dropped to his knees and folded into Mads’ arms, which instantly came up around him. 

“I know we knew this was coming… why did it have to be so soon…”

“Better now though, Pup? How much harder if we had been here 5 years? 7 years? We would have to have…”

Hugh holds his breath but Mads doesn’t say it. What they have both been thinking for so long - they should be together properly. 

But they won’t. It had been decided. 

In the beginning there had been the uncertainty of being public about something that might not come to anything. And then both their careers had taken off and neither wanted to be the reason the other was better known in celeb tell-all rags than for their acting - they’d both seen it happen so many times before. Acting was a passion, but celebrity was a fickle and controlling beast.

So much time had passed now. Years of discretion and distance and furtive get togethers. It wasn’t illicit, it didn’t _feel_ illicit. It just felt like an arrangement - _when we have time for each other, when we make time for each other_. And that had almost been enough before, but Hugh knew it wouldn’t be now. Despite this, they would go back to that and manage as best they could. 

He shook in Mads’ arms. 

“Why do we… Why don’t we…”

He couldn’t say it either. It felt beyond reach now. It had become something neither of them could have.

Mads’ hushed him and stroked a hand through his hair.

“I have you Pup. I have you right now.”

Hugh did sob at that. 

*

“You don't seem overly concerned by my intentions.” 

Hugh observed, fumbling with his belt. Mads looked up from his abortive attempt to remove his jeans over his boots. 

“What do you mean by this?” 

“You don't seem worried by the prospect of... receiving.” 

Mads just gave him a blank look. 

“By being the one getting fucked, Mads!” 

“Oh.” 

Mads decided things would be easier if he unlaced his boots _and then_ removed his jeans. Clothes were so problematic after beer!

“No, that is not a worry for me. Should it be?” 

“Some guys…” 

Hugh trailed off and then smiled at Mads, who was reminded of a flower opening towards the sun. He spoke again, changing the subject.

“Never mind. You done this before? With a man?” 

Mads finally succeeded in getting naked and climbed onto the bed, pressing an equally nude Hugh to the mattress. 

“Certainly. And you?” 

“Once or twice.” 

A coy response. Which he quickly proved by flipping them over and easing himself down Mads’ body to take the head of his cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue in a way that made Mads shudder with pleasure. 

“ _Hellig skide Christ._ ” 

Mads moaned. Hugh looked up at him from under his ridiculous fan of lashes and pulled off slowly. 

“Forgotten your English already?” 

He pressed a kiss to Mads’ tip and grinned up at him as he keened. 

“Gonna make you forget your own name.” 

It was clearly meant as a promise, if the way Hugh then took him deep into his mouth was anything to go by, sucking and tonguing as Mads felt himself come apart. 

*

“Please… hold together for me… Be here with me now and then we can see what tomorrow brings.”

Despite knowing tomorrow would bring no good change, Hugh was comforted by Mads’ words. He moved, looking up so that their eyes met a moment before he pressed their lips together. Their mouths sliding together slowly but with purpose - tongues exploring gently. After minutes that felt like hours, Hugh pulled back, panting.

“I need you…”

“I know.”

Mads began to strip from his clothes without getting up and Hugh pulled off his shoes, and the trousers and underwear that had gathered at his ankles. By the time he lay back, naked on the plush carpet of the trailer, Mads was also naked. And Hugh chuckled at that. At the eager look in his lover’s eyes, the way - even as they aged - he was still able to get undressed at lightning speed, when sober at least.

It made Hugh feel lighter. Just being in the moment. Just them. 

“Mads, one day you are going to strain something moving that fast.”

“Ha! You think? No, I am in very good shape for my age you know?”

So as to prove a point perhaps, Mads moved his body over his until Hugh could feel the Dane’s arousal firmly against his thigh. 

“You are in _very_ good shape. I like your shape.”

Hugh agreed with a chuckle. Mads murmured his approval before taking Hugh’s mouth in another languid, soft kiss. He groaned into it, forever loving that Mads always seemed to know what he needed.

Hugh broke the kiss to roll onto his stomach, looking back at Mads over his shoulder as he raised his hips. It was all the invitation he need give Mads. He had cleaned up in the bathrooms before they headed out to the trailer, had even shot Mads a look across the crowded set so he knew. He had enjoyed the hungry look he had received in return. A look that returned once more to his lover’s face. 

Hugh rested his head on his arms in front of him; his breath hitched when Mads spread his cheeks and pressed a delicately probing tongue against him. The sensation pulled right through him to tighten in his chest. 

“nnnnggggaaahhh… Mads…”

Hugh was already panting as Mads began to open him with his tongue. Pushing and probing in a way that was all too delicious. Without breaking contact, he heard Mads manoeuvre before feeling a finger pressing gently against him. Hugh moaned and Mads withdrew then. He heard the snap of the cap of the lube bottle before a finger returned. It slid in slowly but easily. 

Hugh groaned loudly and his cock ached. 

“Mads I…” 

The words caught; he didn’t know what to say anymore. Delicate fingers were withdrawn and Hugh could feel the tight need within him for more, for some kind of completion. It burned, a hot itch low in his belly. 

“You are so beautiful. Beautiful in a way only a man can be beautiful and it makes me ache.” 

Mads’ words were soft as Hugh heard him opening a condom packet and the lube once more. Lips met his spine then, a trail of butterfly kisses until Mads was draped over his back - lips pressed to neck. Mads rocked his cock in the crack of Hugh's ass, grinding against him slowly as he reached around and took hold of Hugh, stroking a tender rhythm. 

Hugh groaned at the friction.

“Please… I won't… I'm not… unnng hah... not going to…”

*

“Not going to… last long if you keep that… huhh… up.” 

Mads was panting, and then gasped as a hand firmly encircled the base of his cock. 

“Oh no, not before I'm inside you.” 

Hugh’s voice was firm, his eyes locking with Mads’. Mads grunted and bared his teeth. 

“Better get fucking on with it then.” 

A twitch of an eyebrow was all the warning Mads got before he was turned onto his stomach. The little pup was lithe, but he had no problem throwing Mads around and Mads had absolutely no problem in being shamelessly turned on by it. 

He bucked against the bed and moaned as Hugh patiently worked him open with tongue and fingers, stopping only long enough to retrieve the bottle of lube and pack of condoms he had brought with him, exchanging a grin with Mads as he did so. No point in pretending either of them hadn't been a sure thing tonight. 

Finally, Mads felt the head of Hugh's dick being lined up with him and pressed his hips back in encouragement. 

“You want this?” 

Hugh sounded breathless and amused. 

“Not here for your sparkling wit either.” 

Mads felt the vibrations of Hugh’s laughter at his words, and then Hugh was pushing slowly inside him, taking his time, easing his way in gradually. Mads gripped the sheets and waited for the burn to subside, groaning in appreciation as it melted into pleasure. They quickly found a rhythm and soon Hugh was holding Mads by the hips, striking against his prostate with every thrust and drawing moans mixed with Danish curses from his lips. 

“God, you feel good, Mads. You're so good… nnng…. wanted you…. ungg... so much.” 

The praise sang through every nerve Mads possessed and he could only respond with Hugh’s name, every other word forgotten, as promised. The pleasure built quickly, pooling low inside him and then Hugh reached round to take him in hand and Mads was gone. He spent himself, back arching, toes curling, cum streaking across Hugh's hand and the bedsheets. Then he took Hugh’s soaked fingers into his mouth and sucked, the sight of which brought Hugh to his own climax, his body pulled taut, his mouth sighing Mads’ name. 

The two collapsed together, Hugh on top of Mads, panting, sweaty and grinning like idiots. Hugh murmured into the nape of Mads’ neck.

“I think that went pretty well.” 

“I'll tell you when I get my words back.” 

*

Hugh couldn’t have spoken even if he had the ability to string together anything resembling a cogent sentence. His chest was tight with emotion and his eyes stung with the threat of tears. It wouldn’t be the first time he had cried whilst they made love, but never before from sadness. A crushing sadness that he couldn’t keep out as much as he had tried. 

Mads was draped over his back, buried deep within him and moving with gentle thrusts. His lips alternating between pressing soft kisses at the back of Hugh’s neck, and whispering sweet words into his ear. The combination sent shivers up and down Hugh’s spine. 

Hugh had lowered his body so that he was almost completely flat on the soft carpet, his hips canted enough to allow Mads’ hand that still gripped and worked his cock steadily in time with his own thrusts. Their bodies rocked a slow rhythm. 

“You’re so… huhhhh… I… I lo-”

“No… please… no…”

Hugh managed to choke out the words. He needed Mads to stop. He couldn’t hear these things; it was too difficult. 

“I…” 

Mads faltered, perhaps he knew there was nothing he could say and so instead he buried his face into Hugh’s neck. 

Hugh could feel the moisture there of tears and felt his own threaten in response. He reached back a hand and gripped at Mads’ thigh in encouragement, trying to draw him in closer, deeper, harder. The Dane obliged, changing angle and speed until he was pressing Hugh into the carpet - their bodies still tight together and his hand increasing pace on Hugh’s cock. 

Although the speed had increased, they remained wrapped tight and close around each other. Hugh moved his hand from Mads’ thigh to hold the arm Mads had around his middle, wanting their bodies to meld together. Never part again. 

_Be in this moment. Be with him in this moment._

The thought went through him just a second before their angles changed again and Hugh felt a bolt of pleasure through him. He hadn’t needed to cum this bad in so long. Nothing to do with sexual frustration and everything to do with needing to be close to, conjoined with, consumed by Mads.

“Yes, unngg… the… there, there, please…” 

“Ahh hahhh so… close… I… I want…”

“Nnng, Mads…” 

“I want you to… I want you…” 

Hugh choked out a sob as he came, soiling the carpet and Mads’ hand. He felt Mads tense against his back a moment later, before the Dane let out a long groan of pleasure - lips settling on the back of his neck once again.

Before Hugh had chance to lower his body fully, Mads withdrew and turned him over. Face to face Hugh could see Mads’ eyes were as red rimmed as his own. Mads was on his haunches looking down at him and Hugh felt like a magnet being simultaneously pulled towards and pushed away from this man. Hadn’t it always felt that way?

*

Eventually it became uncomfortable to stay there, so they separated and arranged themselves around the mess they'd made. Mads reached out for his cigarettes and offered one to Hugh, who declined with a shake of his head. 

“You don't smoke after sex?” 

“Don't know, I've never looked.” 

Hugh chuckled under his breath. 

“Huh?” 

“Never mind, stupid joke, reflex response.” 

Hugh stretched and sighed. 

“Staying the night, Little Pup?” 

Mads yawned as he asked the question. Hugh glared and pulled himself into a seated position, knees drawn against his chest. 

“No. And don't do that.” 

Mads was surprised by the suddenly cold tone. 

“Do what? What did I do?” 

“ _Little Pup_. I'm not a kid, I fucking hate being treated like one. And that's not… pet names and cuddling and spending the night, that's not what this is. You're not my boyfriend. You're just a nice way… a _very_ nice way to spend the time when we're not working.” 

“And that is all you want?” 

“Yeah, that's all.” 

Hugh looked round and there was something that might have been defiance, might have been concern on his face. 

“That ok with you?” 

Mads shrugged. After their initial antagonism, he was coming to like the kid, his directness, his enthusiasm, his ability to hold his beer. But he wasn't going to be heartbroken if romance wasn't on the cards. There hadn't been anything in there about no more fucking, after all. 

“I have no problem. We can fuck, we can even be friendly and I will promise not to fall in love with you. 

He crossed his arms behind his head before adding a caveat and a smirk.

“And you will try hard not to fall in love with me, though it will be very difficult for you because I'm a very loveable guy.” 

Hugh smacked him in the chest for that, and immediately suggested there was time for round two before he went back to his room. Maybe even round three, if he was lucky… 

*

He could never deny the love he felt. How easy it had been to fall in love with Mads; if only the timing had been different. 

They could be together, of course they could. But it wouldn’t happen, because neither of them would take that step - for all the many reasons and excuses they could claim. Looking back, they would have been better getting together publicly in the beginning - now the impact on their careers would be far greater. They were beyond the possibility of being type-cast and entering the likelihood of losing roles to their many counterparts. Not to mention the possible public backlash - when you hid relationships and especially your sexuality from the paying public, they sometimes felt betrayed - as though they were entitled to every aspect of you because they paid to see a movie. As much as they might not give a shit what people thought, a small bigoted section of the fanbase might - and studios would be aware of that when thinking about their future bankability.

The one time Hugh had thought about, seriously thought about it, and was preparing to discuss it with Mads, Mads landed Casino Royale. That was it then - Mads was _hitting the big time_ in terms of mainstream cinema. It felt like the chance to reveal their relationship quietly and calmly had passed and Hugh was never going to do anything to take away from Mads’ career. Hannibal might be coming to an end but both of them already had interesting and big projects lined up that _could_ disappear in an instant.

And so the last three years had been a fiction. Three years of just another role even if the emotions beneath were real. In the real world, beyond those roles, they were not the young men they had been when they first met. Their careers would be less forgiving for them outing themselves.

Mads had pulled a throw blanket off the sofa and onto them as they had curled together on the floor. Silent tears, a silent goodbye. They would see each other again, of course, just as they had before - furtive, here and there. Lovers from a distance. In love from a distance. Hugh wasn’t sure that was going to be enough to sustain them anymore. They had tonight, and then it was back to reality. Goodbye to the last three years.

He let out a shaky breath and Mads pulled him close. 

Hands tenderly caressing. 

Bodies pressed as close together as they physically could. 

“You’re beautiful, Little Pup.”

“When will you stop calling me that…”

“Never, of course.”

*

“Never, never, never, never, _never_.”

Mads watched Hugh pace in front of him, feeling both worried and confused. Hugh had been chanting the same word under his breath for the last minute and Mads had no idea what was going on in that beautiful head. Months of filming and fucking and talking and a lot more fucking and still half the time he had no clue what the pup was thinking. 

He was pretty certain he was never going to get tired of trying to figure it out, though.

They'd been having an innocent game of football. And then Hugh had practically fled from the pitch after Mads tackled him to the ground. No, not after the tackle, but after Mads had insisted on checking him over for injuries, spouting apologies and doing his best to keep from kissing it better. Mads hadn't a clue what he'd done, but he'd gone chasing after Hugh, ready to keep apologising anyway. 

Then he'd got the door to Hugh’s room slammed in his face, and that just wouldn't do.

He spent five full minutes knocking and cajoling and promising that he wasn't going anywhere until Hugh let him in. He would have spent an hour. He would have spent the whole damn day. And once the door had opened, he spent another five minutes watching while the boy attempted to wear a path in the room’s carpet.

Eventually, he'd had enough.

“ _Kaere_ , I am beginning to think there is more to this than just me tackling you.”

Hugh froze and then spun on his heel and smacked Mads in the chest before charging back off to a corner, shouting.

“Fuck you, you fucking gigantic Viking idiot. You were just supposed to be a shag! A big, handsome, stupid shag. But nooooo. You just had to be you. You had to be sweet, and kind, and thoughtful and fucking bastard shitting perfect.”

“You are angry at me… for being perfect?”

“I am angry… I am fucking beyond furious at you for being the right fucking person at the utterly sodding wrong time. _Never fall for anyone, Hugh_. That's always been the rule. Shag anything that moves, just don't get involved… No complications... What the fuck are you smiling at?”

He hadn't realised yet and Mads started a countdown in his head. _5… 4… 3…_

“Oh fucking fuck me sideways, did I just say…”

Mads nodded.

“Shit. Fucking Christ.”

Hugh stared into nothing for a moment and then squared his shoulders and met Mads’ eyes.

“Well, I fucking am. Falling for you. How’s that?”

Mads crossed the room in under a second and gathered Hugh into his arms.

“Then, _kaere_ , there is no problem here, because I am falling with you.”

But instead of melting into the embrace, Hugh pushed him away, angered.

“There's a huge problem. You plan on having a big career?”

Mads nodded.

“Good. Me too. You think we get to have that if we're together?”

“It is not impossible…”

Hugh rolled his eyes.

“Yes it is. You know it is. And it's shit because I think maybe we might be great together but…”

Mads sighed.

“But neither of us is idiot enough to sacrifice our lives for _maybe_ and _might be_.”

He passed a hand through his hair and pushed down the urge to cry. Instead, he shook himself and took a long look at Hugh. So they couldn't have everything. Well, he was damned if that meant they would have nothing at all.

“It's been fun, yes? Being in secret and hiding from everybody?”

Hugh shrugged, petulant.

“Yeah. So what?”

Mads grinned, crossed to his lover and tipped his chin up so that Hugh was forced to look at him. Green eyes today, slightly red with unshed tears.

“So who says we can't keep doing just that? We're smart guys, we can be discreet.”

“And, what? We go on secret dates and have secret sleepovers?”

Mads shrugged.

“We are friends. We do friendly things like have a beer or go to dinner. We stay at each other's place when we're in town. Nothing suspect in that.”

Mads saw the wave of hope flash across Hugh's face.

“You really think that could work?”

“So long as you can keep from kissing me in public, which of course will be very difficult for you Little Pup, I think it would be a lot of fun to find out.”

Both of them were wearing stupid, goofy grins now. They would make this work. Hugh brought up a hand to cup Mads’ cheek.

“Ok. Let's try it.”

Mads sighed in relief and kissed him. Hugh allowed it for a moment, then pulled back with mischief in his eyes.

“Alright, now that that's settled, I have another proposal for you.”

Mads waited, eager to hear what his boy was going to surprise him with next.

“Would you like to seal the deal by fucking me senseless?”

Mads grinned. There was only one possible response to that.

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Hellig skide Christ: Holy fucking Christ.  
> *Kaere: Dear.
> 
> Fear not sweet summer children, this is not the end but the beginning… of a new collaborative series between the two of us. It will be non-linear, mostly jumping around fluff and fun but obviously, this installment had to be angsty and sad because… Well… they fucking cancelled Hannibal.


End file.
